


Silence

by ProngsAndPens



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post-everything, Smut, You DONT KNOW, are they trans are they cis, catradora, including post a fic i havent written yet but might someday, its cute, kinda innocent, purposefully ambiguous, thats the fun of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProngsAndPens/pseuds/ProngsAndPens
Summary: Adora and Catra are sitting together in Adora's quarters. Neither of them talking but it's okay, they don't need to. That is, until Adora starts being overwhelmed. She may be quiet but Catra knows what to say to bring her home. And, of course, make sure she feels good afterwards.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is a first time for me, I hadn't really tried my hand at this before. I hope it's good!

The quiet wasn’t as awkward as they expected it to be.

  
Sure, it was a little awkward, because they had so much history and the most recent parts of it were tinged with regret, but they were also tinged with hope and care and the will to fix things. They’d worked hard to get things to be over, to reach peace and be rid of the dangers and enemies that kept them apart. Etheria was now at peace, the threat of the Horde would someday be naught but a distant memory.

  
Catra and Adora sat next to each other in Adora’s personal quarters back in Bright Moon, more comfortable than anything the Horde ever offered yet still austere by the “normal” residents’ standards. Despite all past events, they’d worked together towards a fragile truce, which turned into a hopeful friendship, which led to... this. The two of them, feet dangling off the balcony, wondering a little about what was next. Silence had been a part of their reality long before constant talking was. It was comfortable back at the horde, and then it changed to constant questions and quips, and had now circled back. Interestingly enough, when it came to Adora being quiet like this, and for these reasons, even Catra knew about keeping that silence.

 

They were a few inches apart at first, but Adora suddenly closed that gap, her eyes downcast and breathing slightly shallow. Catra startled and shook lightly at the sudden contact but allowed it nonetheless. They remained like this for a moment, in the quiet, but Adora’s breathing wasn’t slowing and she was starting to shake a little. If she had to be honest, Catra was getting worried. If there was one thing that never changed about Adora, it’s that she never really displayed her feelings. Be it because it wasn’t really allowed back at the horde, or because the people of Etheria looked up to her in need and hope, and she would break their resolve should she not be entirely stalwart and confident at all times.

 

But here, oh, here was different. Here was private, alone, with nothing and no one but Catra to witness it. It was hard to the former Horde lieutenant to fathom how much trust Adora was putting in that step. Of course, Catra could see through her, they’d known each other since they were kids. She could see the walls she’d built up so she wouldn’t know which nerves to strike, and beyond it at exactly those. But without looking at Adora right now, Catra could also feel those walls just crumble down, the floodgates breaking open and threatening to drown the young hero in all she’d held back for so long.

 

Reflexively, perhaps without even realising it, Adora reached for her sword. She did that sometimes, held it firmly in her hand instead of leaving it sheathed on her back, hoping the magic of the sword and the meaning behind it would grant her the strength she so desperately needed. But it was not what she needed then. Sure, that weapon could keep her afloat, maybe, but holding and instrument of fight wasn’t going to help always, especially if there was peace. So, Catra did the one thing she could think of that would help Adora.

 

In one smooth motion, she spun around, swinging one leg over Adora’s and laying a hand over the one reaching towards the sword. Her other hand reached out behind the blonde’s hair, mindful not to scratch her with her nails, tilting her head so they could look into each other’s eyes. When Catra spoke up, her voice, usually louder and cutting, was barely above a whisper.

 

“Adora, it’s okay. It’s just me. There’s no one else here. Let go.”

 

And it took nothing else for wave of emotions to hit Adora unhindered, raking her body in a soundless sob. Catra touched their foreheads together, her heart breaking in a sigh at how Adora would never even risk letting her struggles be heard, no matter how small that risk could be. A second later and she kissed Adora’s forehead, rising up on her knees to allow her to cry in earnest, muffling the sounds against her chest. Adora’s arms wrapped around her back, her fingers digging in to grasp her as if her life depended on it. As if she were the only one keeping her afloat. Catra stood, quiet and stalwart, letting Adora feel for once and giving her the sense of privacy she desperately needed to finally work through all she had going on.

  
Minutes passed while Adora’s trembling subsided, Catra’s top wet from her tears, and in the instant she lifted her head, Catra’s hands were on Adora’s face, wiping gently at the wet streaks on her cheeks. The silence was near deafening but necessary, to remind Adora that there was nothing to worry about. Even if there would be no problem should she be heard. Adora opened her mouth to say something that Catra already knew she didn’t want to hear. So, she spoke up first.

 

“Don’t. Really, you should know that I know everything you’re about to say and that I want to hear none of it. I won’t say this more than once, so you better not ask me to repeat myself or tell anyone because I will kick your ass. You did nothing wrong and if you needed that then it’s fine.”

 

Catra made a move to get off of Adora’s lap, getting back into her disinterested persona, but Adora’s hands still around her waist kept her planted right where she was, and she got lost in wide – and slightly red – blue eyes. Any words Catra would have been able to say had she not looked up simply died on her lips like waves reaching shore.

 

* * *

 

 

Neither knew how much time passed between then and after, but eventually and ever so slowly Catra’s face inched closer to Adora’s, part of herself screaming to go faster while another part advised against because it was Adora and she knew nothing of these things, and as much as she was willing to break her in the past, this wasn’t something that bandages or a night’s rest would fix if it went wrong. So Catra went achingly slow, if only to spare herself the regret or uncertainty.

 

Adora startled and pulled away a little, and Catra wasn’t sure if it was from the contact or the onslaught of emotions she still was feeling, but she still timidly followed her lips but didn’t close the gap completely that time, giving Adora the choice. She didn’t know whether her heart stopped or hammered achingly in her chest out of her own fear of rejection, but she did what she used to do when it came to Adora: pushed it down until she saw what Adora’s choice would be. When she felt a timid press of lips against her again, she knew what that choice was, and she couldn’t help the smile that creeped its way on her face.

 

Kissing was different from the training they’d shared, tender and curious at first, but it definitely wasn’t bad. They quickly gained confidence, already knowing each other’s body, the kiss deepening until Catra sat back fully down on Adora’s legs and felt the blonde shudder under her.

 

Now this was interesting.

 

They parted, both a little out of breath but not in a bad way, and Catra tried her beaming smile with a smirk, while Adora bashfully looked down. Unfortunately, that led her gaze right where their legs were connected at the waist. Dragging her gaze upwards definitely didn’t help either. Eventually her eyes settled to look in the distance to her left, redder than her own jacket. Catra’s laugh brought her back, but it wasn’t the usual loud laughter. That one was more discrete and shy.

 

“See something you like, oh hero of Etheria?” She smirked and laughed a little more as Adora’s blush grew even deeper. “No, but really. Was that okay? Are you?” She asked that question in a whisper, almost afraid of the answer, but Adora answered with the honesty that was just so her.

 

  
“I’m not really sure what happened, but it was… Nice? Your tongue definitely feels funny, but it’s not the bad kind of funny. And I’m okay, yes. Thank you for all that, guess I needed it more than I thought, huh?” She chuckled, but Catra’s hand scratched her scalp and all of a sudden the landscape was much less interesting than she was trying to make it seem.

  
“Yeah, guess you did. Well, kissing is great, so let’s see what else you need…”

 

  
Catra punctuated the end of her sentence by connecting their lips again, her hands roaming a little more but still with some restraint. When she noticed that Adora was barely moving at all except responding to the kiss with enthusiasm, she parted for a second to whisper “Come on…” and rolled her hips once more. The shuddering, sharp intake of breath that she caused in Adora at the motion definitely made it worth it. And, indeed, she was less shy after that, her own hands exploring Catra’s form with Catra only going as far with Adora as Adora did with her.

 

Eventually, Adora pulled away and Catra let out a small groan, but when she opened her eyes all she could see was Adora’s chest heaving with shallow breath, and her flustered expression, as well as a hint of confusion.

 

Catra stood up and offered her hand to Adora, pulling her along with her and explaining the bases of what was happening as she led her towards the bed in one side of the room. When they reached it, however, Adora froze up. Catra caught on to her usual fears, the dread of not reaching expectations, of disappointing, of not performing well enough, of everything she’d been taught would be her failing. Catra decided to stop that train in its tracks.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. And if you want to try, don’t worry. I’ll let you know if there’s something I want or don’t, and how good you’re doing. I know you’ll be great. Do what you think or feel would be good if you have something instinctual you want to do, and if not just let me tell you what I want you to do to me, alright?” She asked, grabbing hold of Adora’s hands and guiding them across her body to keep the energy going. All Adora could do was gulp and nod, almost unable to process how much she was touching the woman in front of her and how nice it felt to do so. Soft and gentle but also needy and rough, although never in a way they’d been before.

 

Catra led them to the bed, walking backwards and letting herself slowly lie down, crawling backwards as Adora took position on all fours over her. Catra’s hand reached behind Adora’s head once more and undid her usual ponytail, her blonde hair cascading down and spilling as a curtain around them. Adora stopped for a moment, taking it all in as Catra seemed starstruck as well. This didn’t feel wrong at all. So she kept going, diving down to capture her friend’s lips once more. Catra answered with an eager moan, and once again hands started wandering.

 

Catra broke the kiss to get rid of her top, Adora hesitating to touch her naked skin for a second, before she arched her back to push herself into Adora’s hand. They kept moving and going forwards, Catra’s moans soon mixing with low rumbles as she purred under Adora’s ministrations. For someone inexperienced, her instincts were good, and as unused as Catra could be at praising and guiding, she did as much of it as she could there to keep Adora going. She was still fully clothed above her, but that was alright.

 

* * *

 

 

As Catra shimmied out of her pants, Adora replaced her hands with her mouth, and Catra mewled almost too loud for Adora’s taste, had she not been obsessed by the one under her at the moment and everything she could do. Catra guided Adora’s now-free hand towards her lower stomach, explaining what she wanted and letting go before it was between her legs, allowing Adora to make the choice regardless of how much she wanted her to just touch her and finally relieve the pressure she was feeling. Luckily, Adora seemed to understand that she was holding back and gave in to what Catra needed. She was still entirely quiet, her breath ragged and sometimes shuddering yet no sound escaped her lips. Catra understood, though, and was more than happy to be vocal for two.

  
She showed her exactly how she wished to be touched and Adora complied, Catra’s eyes closing as she thanked Adora’s strict training for her endurance and muscles. The only time that Adora paused was to get rid of her own top, sweating in exertion as Catra writhed under her. Eventually, there again, Adora replaced her hand with her mouth – much to Catra’s obvious surprise – and all that the brunette could do was grab a pillow to muffle the lewd sound that spilled out her lips, loud and unbidden.

  
With the amount of buildup she’d experienced since they started, it did not take Catra much longer to tip over the edge, her fingers tangled in Adora’s hair while her free hand held Adora’s, her words nothing but praise and encouragement and thanks, back arched, eyes shut, and legs tight.

  
Once her breath came back to her, Catra opened her eyes to see Adora standing once again above her, an adoring smile stretching her lips in a beautiful beam that Catra thought would be the closest to heaven she’d ever seen. They kissed again, Catra venturing her hand between Adora’s and getting a similar shuddering breath to those she’d gotten before. Of course, Catra offered to take care of her. Adora, however, had a much harder time to give up control, and could not find the words to speak of what she needed.

 

After switching positions and getting rid of her pants, Adora laid under Catra while she tried to make her relax. But nothing was working. Eventually, Adora just whispered that it wasn’t necessary and that she was sorry, but Catra wasn’t about to give up that easily, especially if it left Adora feeling guilty on top of unsatisfied.

  
She flipped them again, taking back her spot, and let her hand wander back down Adora’s body. Immediately, Adora responded by grinding her hips and tensing up in a much different way that she did when Catra was the one on top. There was no hiding a victory smirk at the blonde’s reaction, and Catra encouraged her to keep going and do whatever felt right for her, letting Adora grind down on her fingers and almost not moving her hand at all, giving her control over her own pleasure.

 

It worked much better, and soon enough Adora’s ragged breaths signalled that she was about to lose herself. Catra caught on on her slight panic at the thought, and held her close, allowing Adora to hide her face in the crook of her neck and whispering reassurances. Suddenly Adora’s whole body tensed, her hips still jerking, and Catra couldn’t tell if she imagined the smallest whimper into her shoulder and the pillows below or if it was real, but Adora let herself fall down right afterwards, all strength sapped from her muscles and trying to catch her breath. Catra never stopped talking as she ran her fingers through Adora’s hair, grounding her to the moment and making sure that she knew how well she’d done.

  
Eventually, a sleepy hand found her way to her mouth to shush her and make her lie on her side, exchanging more kisses before snuggling against each other, Catra’s weight on Adora’s chest an anchor and an assurance that she was indeed there, with her, and not going anywhere.

 

They fell asleep quickly, nestled against one another, safe and happy, in their quiet haven of peace, surrounded by the comfort of a silence that assured them that they could just rest.  
Before everything happened, they’d learned to let the silence between them simply be comfortable, full of unsaid but understood words.

 

And now, well.

  
They were getting back to that.


End file.
